The Dragon and The Crow
by kariyothesungod1
Summary: Sasuhina Fanfic - Takes places after the last fight Naruto and Sasuke had during the Original Manga run. Sasuke and Hinata pairing. Story revolves around Sasuke Moving on with his life after saving the world and Hinata coming to peace with Neji Sacrifice and Death. Hyuga clan and Uchiha clan at center of Story. Uniting Hyuga and Uchiha Clans together.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dragon and The Crow**_

Sasuke closed his hand and formed a fist. He couldn't remember the last time he had used his fists in a fight but he knew he had begun to miss it. His mind shuffled and began to recall the last fight he had. He exhaled annoyed at the memory of his last fight with Naruto. He felt uneasy and for once It hadn't been because of pending danger. He felt it in his bones, a restlessness that wouldn't let him sleep. It had been months since the battle in the valley of the end but every night his dreams took him there. Every night it became more intense. His fist collided with the wall of his bedroom.

He felt a sense of pain, something he was all to familiar with. There was no wince, or a moment for his face to register the feeling . His facial features remained frozen in time, there was just the simple look of indifference across it. It had been 14 hours since Tsunade had given him a new arm and he wanted to test it. A new arm that felt just as real as his other, looking upon it his thoughts drew him back to his memory of Obito again. He turned his head towards his bedroom window, only the moon's bright glow was visible. Sasuke turned his eyes to his bathroom , his feet moved towards it entering , his pace was slow and brisk. Almost as if part of him didn't want to do it and was looking for a reason to turn around and do something else. His eyes locked on to the shower head , and without another thought went on autopilot and began to shower.

Hinata struggled in vain as a nightmare gripped her. Her body began sweating , she twisted and turned in her sleep helpless. In a sudden motion her eyes flashed open and she sat up. Her eyes darted around the room, then they stopped at the center of her room. She drew in a long breath and Closed her eyes. She tried to calm her beating heart to no avail. A sudden and terrible thought arose within her, and she flew off her bed and onto her feet. She needed to know if anyone had her hear. If they had heard her scream in her dreams, when she was in the dreaded dream and self control was taken from her. Her hands began to shake.

She pulled a thick sweater from her closet placing it on her warm body, and headed out into the cold hallway. As she entered the hallway her eyes darted back and forth between light sources to see if she could see someone. But her eyes found no one, only candles. A empty hallway only containing dark gray walls with simple candles stood before her . She released a breath she had unknowingly taken and turned back to her room. Her feet felt the cold hardwood floor , her mind registering its feel and texture across her bare feet as it now chilled her. Only now as her senses began to return to her. She closed to door as quietly as possible. Her feet took two steps before her eye caught sight of a picture frame. It was silver and had a single photo in it. Hinata moved towards it slowly, her heart racing and the warning signs of tears filled her eyes. She placed a delicate hand on the frame before firmly pressing her hand over it and bringing it towards her. Her eyes registered Neji within the photo and the spring of tears fell upon her face.

As Sasuke left the shower his eyes returned to an all too familiar mirror. But this this time instead of seeing only one arm in the reflection he saw two. The gray skin of the Zetsu's clones arm was the only thing that differentiated it from his old arm. Sasuke moved past the mirror and forced himself to avoid thinking about it. His arms pulled clothes from his drawers and began to place them on himself. Sasuke opened the window of his bedroom, he positioned himself to clear the space and cross it onto the roof of his home. The window was just large enough for him to slip through it without having to put effort to do so. With indifference to his actions he made no attempt to do it quietly. It made a screeching noise that irritated him , which reminded him why he avoided using this exit. Ignoring the noise , Sasuke slipped out into the night air , a chilly wind coursed through the night which had been perfect in his mind. He could feel eyes following him as he stood on top of his house's roof.

Nearly a year and his surveillance had remained constant , he ignored it but was aware at some point they would get under his skin. He had decided to return to Konoha relenting to Naruto efforts finally and that had come with strings attached that even Naruto couldn't prevent. Sasuke accepted the consequences of his past crimes , but it wasn't the reason he allowed to think they could control him. Sasuke just happened to not have a place to go anymore and staying in Konoha was not the worse place to be. He had never admitted it to anyone why he stayed after the first month of his return. Sasuke leapt onto the streets of Konoha and headed for the center of the village. They followed as closely as they could , they tried their best not to make it obvious. Sasuke pretended not to notice , he decided long to not encourage them. As he made it into the most populated area of Konoha he made his move and disappeared in the crowd. It had not taken much effort if any at all , Sasuke had surpassed the Anbu ops years ago.

Hinata placed the frame down gently on her bed. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked over to her bathroom and found herself staring at her reflection. Her eyes were red , and her face showed signs of many sleepless nights. She casted her clothes aside and drew herself a bath. She placed a leg within the water and slowly allowed her body to immerse itself within. The hot water soothed her and in moments she closed her eyes and let herself go. Her mind began to drift, not towards memories or thoughts but to a blank nothingness. When the bath began to cooldown and the cold air began to turn her bath into a frozen lake , that is when Hinata was forced to leave the safety of her bath. Hinata wrapped the towel around her body. Her hourglass figure was highlighted , her features almost always hidden under a multitude of layers of clothing for the briefest of moments was allowed to be seen. Hinata began to dress herself in thick sturdy clothing. Every layer made her feel safer , safe from her own insecurities that had always plagued her. Hinata reached the roof of the Hyuga Manor without being seen, it had taken her years to memorize the search patterns of the guards as well as their patrol paths. Upon reaching the roof she looked towards the center of Konoha, it was just before Midnight but the village seemed oblivious to that fact. Hinata leapt rooftop to rooftop until she reached her destination.

Sasuke sat down in the chair, his eyes quickly darting back and forth dreading the idea of running into Naruto. He had picked the one place no one would think to look for him , but it also happened to be a hot zone for another kind of danger. "Sasuke Uchiha!" A male voice said in a outburst. Sasuke looked towards the direction of the sound and found what he presumed was the owner of the restaurant. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and look down from the older man face to his name tag. He read it out loud "Teuchi". Teuchi surprised to see the last Uchiha held a star stuck expression. Sasuke tried to ignore his reaction, his head turned towards the other worker in the restaurant. Her expression quickly turned to a flustered look. He smirked. Teuchi noticing his daughters attention being directed towards Sasuke snapped back from his daze. "The Best friend of the Hero of Konoha". Teuchi said with a sudden outburst of energy. Sasuke eyes turned towards the man. "Best friend". Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he said it. "Naruto Uzumaki best friend". Teuchi pressed . Sasuke coughed clearing his throat. "I haven't seen you around her since you were a pup, what do you want to order?" Teuchi said with a grin " a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet". Sasuke ordered. It was the first thing that had popped into his mind when he entered the restaurant. How many times had he heard Naruto order that very meal, he knew it was far too many for his liking. "Ayame" Teuchi reprimanded her. Sasuke could see from the corner of his eyes Ayame slink back and return to her duties. Her cheeks a rosy pink.

Hinata entered Ramen Ichiraku restaurant and sat down. There was another waiting for their meal but they had their face turned away from her. Hinata smiled when her eyes met with Teuchi' own. "What a Pleasant surprise to have you with us". Hinata sheepishly bowed her head. "I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see my favorite ramen shop". Hinata replied. "Or maybe you wanted to see if you ran into Naruto?" Teuchi replied back. Hinata turned bright red. Ayame softly elbowed her father in the side. "Maybe she doesn't want the world to know that, especially when his best friend is over there!" Ayame whispered. Hinata and Teuchi turned towards Sasuke. A face of utter shock spread across Hinata's face and then fear over took her. Her heart raced a million miles an hour and soon all she could hear was her heart beat. Sasuke pretended not to her them , not that he had tried to over hear then but when it was just the four of them there it was impossible not to. Sasuke turned towards them. Teuchi face turned crimson. "Is the ramen almost ready?" Sasuke asked with the most neutral voice he had. Ayame was now given a good chance to get a good look at Sasuke as he spoke with her father. She studied Sasuke's features and without thinking bit her lip softly. Her hand tried to fix her hair and moved a strand away from her face. Sasuke pretended not to notice.

Hinata froze in place unsure what to do. She had told Naruto the way she felt but after that they had never talked about it. She felt her face turn red. Sasuke felt the urge to roll his eyes. He could clearly see Hinata turning redder than a tomato, he had seen women all his life turned bright red and blush at seeing him. But then it struck him that she was probably turning red because she didn't want Naruto to know how she felt about him , upon having that realization he relaxed. "I couldn't hear you guys from my side but by the expressions you guys had you were saying something about me?" Sasuke used a neutral tone. Hinata snapped back from her frozen expression and shook her head. "No we weren't". Hinata said loudly. Teuchi placed Sasuke Ramen down in front of him. "Best ramen in town". Teuchi said with a huge grin. "So I have heard". Sasuke replied. "Hinata what would you like?" Hinata turned from Sasuke towards Teuchi. Her face turning back to her normal pale complexion. "a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet , please". Hinata said humbly. Teuchi Grinned and turned to Ayame. "Another a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet!" Teuchi said loudly. Hinata raised an eyebrow at hearing that. Sasuke turned his head to look at Hinata , a bit surprised they ordered the same thing. "I just ordered that exact meal". Sasuke said with a modest amount of intrigue. Hinata nodded. "I guess we both ordered the same thing". Hinata said sheepishly.

"You're the heiress to the Hyuga Clan". Sasuke suddenly said out loud. Hinata nodded. "You're the last of the Uchiha". Hinata said shyly. "We should probably formally greet each other, being future and present clan leaders". Hinata said formally. Hinata had never really spoken to Sasuke but she knew what the protocol was. Sasuke stood up from his seat. He had no love for any clan other than his own but ever since he returned to Konoha representing the Uchiha clan had become his only duty. His clan pride had become all he had now. Hinata rose to her feet but tripped on her self. Sasuke stern face turned to an annoyed look. "Clumsy". Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke held out his hand , Hinata hesitated but accepted it without saying a word. Sasuke lifted her up from the floor.

Please Comment , Review , and Favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Purified Vessels**_

A slow steady beat spread across the floor outside the Restaurant. The sound of dripping began to set in as Sasuke lifted his serving of Ramen into his mouth. The taste was something exotic, he had tasted ramen on many occasions before this but this was a step up. Hinata lifted another mouthful of delicious pork into her mouth. The steam from her bowl pressed against her skin, warming her. Hinata face glowed with pure joy as she tasted her meal. Sasuke took another bite of his Ramen far less enthusiastically. Sasuke turned his head to see if Hinata was still there , the peaceful quiet meal had made him wonder if she had slipped out without him noticing. Excluding the sounds of the kitchen made , it was a peaceful meal, something he enjoyed more than the food. He pretended not to notice her presence and returned to his meal. Hinata had broken his expectations in a way that didn't irate him like most women did.

She hadn't fawned over him and the sound of thousands of words a minute he had come to expect from every woman he had known was absent. After the intial introductions she moved on to her meal and so did he. She peacefully ate a meal in his presence without making a fuss about it, it was almost as if he were alone. Hinata turned to get a look at Sasuke, she hadn't seen him in years, so out of curiosity her eyes studied him. His hair had gotten longer and his height was definitely greater than before, but everyone was taller now. She remembered every girl in Konoha wanted to date him when they were Genin. She had eyes only for Naruto , even so she could understand why Sasuke was popular. That didn't make her question why Ino and Sakura were so obsessed with him. She preferred the perfect blue eyes of Naruto with those golden locks over Sasuke's pitch black orbs he called eyes. The Sharigan red was nothing compared to Naruto crystal blue eyes. Hinata began comparing the two. She much preferred golden hair to ebony hair she thought to herself. The sound of rain grew stronger as it began to pick up, what was slow beat started to show promise.

An explosion of sound manifested itself as the windows held strong against the pounding rain. Hinata's eyes moved to see what had drawn Sasuke's attention. Sasuke exhaled annoyed at the sound. "It coming down pretty hard outside". Ayame said with a hint of concern. Hinata nodded in agreement. Hinata renewed her efforts to finish her meal. The warm Ramen seemed even tastier as the night grew even colder. Sasuke hands slipped into his pockets and pulled some money. His eyes studied Ayame who seemed disappointed at his sudden interest in leaving. Ayame slowly walked towards Sasuke. Moving from across the room towards him, each step seeming to drag on. Sasuke moved his head to the side catching a quick glance at the flee people. Just as ant colony scattered at the sight of water. The sound of crinkling drew Hinata' attention. Hinata drew some money and handed it to Ayame. "Thank you for the great meal!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Hope to see you around Sasuke , glad you came back to the village ….good night sleep tight". Hinata said a cheery tone. Sasuke turned to face her. "Hn". Hinata nodded and took her leave. "How was the food?" Ayame said with a hopeful tone. "Hn" Sasuke replied he gave her a tip and took his leave. Ayame sported a disappointed face as she watched Sasuke leave without another word. Sasuke caught sight of a Hyuga entering the Resturant, they briefly made eye contact before Sasuke moved on. There was no mistaking those eyes. "Another Hyuga tonight, must be a special night.". Ayame said with a smile. "Another? Who else was here?" The man replied curiously.

Hinata slipped into her room as quietly as she could. When she was certain no one had heard her she moved over to drawers. Her hands grabbed some new Pjs. Sasuke landed on his roof , his feet crashed hard onto the roof. He could feel the ever-present eyes of his surveillance. Sasuke entered his home and closed his window. He pulled the curtains and stripped off his clothes in a hurry. He slipped into the shower, feeling a need for a hot shower. Hiashi awoke just before six he found an awaiting figure awaiting him. Hiashi without saying a word entered his office and sat down. Once he comfortably sat down he motioned for him to start.

"Hinata was spotted having dinner with a boy her age last night". A man in a deep voice said. Hiashi looked him squarely in his eyes. Took a step back, a long sweat dripped down the side of his face. Hiashi studied his features his stern emotionless face betrayed no thoughts. "Ko" Hiashi began his speech slow emphasizing his name. His facial features darkened his right brow raised and his lips pulled back showing his teeth grinding. Ko took a step back, he raised his hand and ran in through his hair. "Lord Hiashi". Ko said in the meekest voice he had. Hiashi watched as the man held a hand firmly placed in his spiky short brown hair. Hiashi face began to form a scowl. "Is your intel trustworthy, enough to wager your life on it?" Hiashi cold voice boomed.

Ko twitched his chin upward, his arms straightened and his back now showcased a vertical line. Ko pumped his chest forward as sweat fell across his face. "Yes my lord!" Ko said as strongly as he could. His lip twitched even when he stopped speaking. "Who did my daughter meet?" Hiashi said with a hiss. "The last Uchiha". Ko said his voice audible but very hoarse. Hiashi face twitched for a moment. His eyes locked onto Ko' own and refused to let up. Hiashi rose to his feet from his seat. "What did you say?" Hiashi voice became meancing. "Sasuke Uchiha and your daughter had dinner together alone". Ko said on the verge of tears. Hiashi satisfied with what he saw moved his right and signaled he leave. Ko eyes lit up with a joy seen only in children. "You're a few years older than Hinata". Hiashi said outloud.

Ko froze in place outside Hiashi's personal office. Ko began to turn to face Hiashi. "Don't turn remained facing outside, I don't want to see that disgusting look of weakness on your face". Hiashi hissed. Ko face dropped and he began shaking. "How much older are than my daughter?" Hiashi questioned. Ko straightened his back and tried his best to appear as strong as he could. "Maybe less than 10 years". Ko answered in a rapid shot of words. Hiashi cracked his neck and then his knuckles. Ko could hear the sound of it and began to wonder what would become of him. "Your age difference may give you some insight into Hinata , that I don't have". Hiashi said with a clear and formal tone. Ko furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes sir ,if you think I can be of use in any way!" Ko answered.

"Do you believe Hinata would often eat dinner or any meals for that fact with someone that wasn't a Hyuga or a teammate of hers?" Hiashi tone left no room for interruption. His voice was cold and dead serious. Ko could feel his blood run cold. "No she wouldn't". Ko stuttered. "Turn and face me". Hiashi said in a boom. Ko body began to turn slowly to face Hiashi , while he turned his body shook and his face turned white. "What is your reasoning for believing she wouldn't?" Hiashi eyes drilled in Ko skull. Ko lips quilvered. "She has a hard time talking to people". Ko answered truthfully. "If she has a hard time talking to people as you say then why is she slipping out in the night to have dinner alone with this Uchiha?". Hiashi tone was low but that did not stop Ko from feeling the need to run. "He must be special to her". Ko replied in a quick outburst.

His brain firing any possible theory. Hiashi exhaled and motioned for Ko to leave with a snap of his fingers, his stomach could no longer hold the disgust he had for this pathetic excuse for a Hyuga. Hiashi waited five minutes before entering the hallway of his Manor. "Tokuma" Hiashi spoke his name in a normal tone it was a far cry from a scream but it rang like one to his servants. The hallways began to buzz with noise as the search for Tokuma began. Less than Twenty minutes passed before Tokuma was located. Hiashi returned to his desk and waited for Tokuma to present himself before him. A man with very similar features to the late Neji entered the room.

His shoulder length hair was a mess and his face was covered in sweat. Refusing to have another incident like the one he just had with Ko , Hiashi began with a softer tone. Tokuma breathing was exentric it was a minute before it normalized. "Lord Hiashi" Tokuma said with a formal bow. Hiashi nodded his head. "What do you know of Sasuke Uchiha?" Hiashi tone was formal. Tokuma face formed a confused look. Tokuma eyes turned towards the side wall and then back to Hiashi. "He is a formal criminal, last of the Uchiha clan , alongside Naruto Uzumaki defeated the mother of the sage of six paths , and lastly he is very popular among the women in the village!" Tokuma said with a confident tone.

His furrowed brows expressed his sincere curiosity at the question. Hiashi ignored him for a moment and began to think of what to ask after a minute he cleared his throat. "I already knew everything you stated excluding the last part, you said he was popular with the women of the village so does that mean he has frequent lovers or flings?" Hiashi asked in a irritated tone. Hiashi face betrayed his annoyance. "No". Tokuma answered. "Are you sure of your answer, I wouldn't waste my time asking such trivial questions unless I needed an factual answer". Hiashi stated sternly.

Tokuma took a step back, his face twitched for a moment as his mind tried to think of why he needed to know. "I can assure you he has never dated anyone, most women are obsessed with him in this village, they hold out dating someone else because he is single". Tokuma replied with a bit of a whine in his tone. Hiashi eyes flickered. "I see you know this first hand from your own experiences with the women of this village". Hiashi said in chastising tone. A small hint of a smile formed before fading. "So in your opinion would you be surprised to know he was seen having dinner alone with a girl from our clan?" Hiashi said in a casual tone. Tokuma face twitched. "I don't believe you". Tokuma blurted out. His face turned white and his hands fidgeted for a moment. "Its true, what do you think that means?" Hiashi continued. "I didn't mean to doubt your words, lord Hiashi". Tokuma tried to retract his unintended insult. "What do you think that means, if Sasuke Uchiha is having dinner alone with a female clan member of ours?" Hiashi annunciated every syllable leaving no room for Tokuma to not answer. "It must mean he is courting her, he has never shown interest in any other woman before". Tokuma said loudly. "You will take an escort of twelve and go to Kakashi Hatake and you will bring him to me, I desire his counsel". Hiashi motioned. Tokuma bowed his head and left.

Please Review , Comment , and Favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Songbird**_

Hinata awoke to the sound of birds outside her window. Their song ignited the willpower in her to get up. The sky split apart as red , yellow, and the blue fought for dominance over the sky. The light outside was overpowering and it laid siege against her eyes, she closed them shut as tightly as she could and then placed a hand over her eyes to further protect them. The air smelled of dew, and as if to renew the world once again, everything that had been bathed in the rain shined anew. As she pulled her arm up the covers rose with her. She rolled off her bed and onto the floor. A loud smack could be heard in the hallway outside. But this time Hinata made no move to check if they heard her fall. Hinata winced as she felt the fall. Hinata crawled over to her nightstand her fingers pressed against the cold hardwood floor. She pressed hard onto her hands and pushed herself onto her feet from the floor. The warm covers stuck to her as the sweat had merged them to her body like glue. Hinata threw her covers onto the bed and walked over to her shower. The cold air weighed her down, pushing her down. The cold air tore at the warmth, her body had just moments before , in those warm covers.

She needed a bath to remove the sweat from the night before. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess , her eyes looked a bit red, and she could see her clothes pressed down on her so tightly that it looked form fitting. Her usual pajamas that were almost three sizes too big tightly hugged her curves. Hinata felt nasty and disgusting with all the sweat she had on her. The night sweats had started to become a common everyday occurrence to her, and the worse the nightmare had been meant for her the more she sweat. She lit several candles in her bathroom. The candles flickered as she prepared herself for the bath she wanted. Some held Lavender scents others held a Lily or another flowery scent. She added soaps that made the bath bubble and when she was satisfied with the temperature of her bath she closed her bathroom door. She stripped off her clothes and entered her bath in a single motion. She made a big splash spilling some of the water on the sides. Hinata released some more hot water to compensate for the lost water. Within five minutes her senses began to leave her and she melted in the bath as the candle scents entered her nose and the warm body stripped her thoughts and worries away.

Sasuke awoke to the sound of Pounding on his door. "What now!" Sasuke said out loud to himself. He jumped out of his bed and slammed open his closet. He slept in his boxers and didn't fancy seeing anyone in them. The sound of pounding continued only helping to annoy him. Sasuke pulled a black shirt from his closet and moved on to his drawers to get some pants. Once he found his dark jeans he closed the drawers. "I KNOW YOUR HOME!" A loud obnoxious voice rang through Sasuke's home. "Naruto!" Sasuke muttered to himself. A sense of dread consumed Sasuke, it was just like Naruto to bring his day down. Sasuke didn't bother to pretend he wasn't home. Naruto wouldn't give up which meant eventually Sasuke would open the door and let him in. Sasuke put his shoes on and walked over to the door casually. There was no reason to rush, he could wait. Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke opened the door slowly and when they stood face to face he gave Naruto his annoyed face. "What" Sasuke said in a bored tone. There in front of his stood his "Best friend", he wore his usual orange jumpsuit. An annoyed look was on Naruto face but it didn't look to problematic for Sasuke. Naruto punched him in the face without warning. A quick jab that was so fast it caught Sasuke completely off guard. Sasuke flew back knocking over a lamp. The lamp shattered , it was faulty and poorly made but that wouldn't change the fact Naruto broke "His" lamp.

Naruto in a blinding speed lifted Sasuke up and punched him again. Sasuke head crashed against the floor . Thud and once again Naruto without saying another word made another swing but this time it didn't reach Sasuke. He caught Naruto's fist and gripped it firmly refusing to let it go. Sasuke's sharingan activated. Anger and fury blazed across his face. "Naruto!" Sasuke Screamed. A fist landed knocking Naruto back. Naruto flew out of the house through the front door onto the dirt floor outside. Sasuke in a swift motion stood up and took a defensive fighting stance. "The first punch was for going to Ramen Ichiraku without me!". Naruto said in a loud tone. He pointed at Sasuke accusing him. "What did you say Dobe!" Sasuke said irritation spread across his face. "The second punch was for sneaking out, all you had to do was tell the anbu where you were going to be!" Naruto said ignoring Sasuke comment. "Why do you care if I snuck out!". Sasuke screamed. "Third punch is for skipping out on our training session with Kakashi and SAKURA!" Naruto said in a whinny tone. "I told you I wasn't going to go this week because I had better things to DO!" Sasuke fired back. "Like what!" Naruto replied angrily. "Everything is better than that!" Sasuke replied in a fiery tone. "Sakura Chan was disappointed and mopey". Naruto said in a annoyed tone. "I don't care if she was, and I couldn't care…..and especially that when she's like that she doesn't talk to anyone especially to you!" Sasuke replied.

Kakashi heard a knock on his front door. It was just past noon and he had been debating eating outside or cooking something for himself. He scratched his chin as he mused over the idea of ignoring the knock. He knew it was never something worth while, it was either Naruto wanting something or worse a mission. The sound of knocking persisted and it began to tell him it wouldn't leave. "No whiny voice?" Kakashi mused to himself. "Another mission". Kakashi thought to himself as he threw back his head. Another knock this time more forceful pounded against his oak door. "I hear you" Kakashi said in a loud voice. "My ancestors heard you too, can you knock a little louder so that we can make sure the entire village hears too". Kakashi thought to himself. He placed his favorite book down and walked over to deal with the person. His chair squeaked as he left, warning anyone outside his door that he approached. His small gray metal table which held his favorite book demanded his attention still and it was hard for Kakashi not to return to it and read it. Kakashi kept stealing glances at it as he walked. "I'll be back for you old friend". Kakashi thought to himself as he looked at his favorite book.

As he opened his door a pair of lavender eyes met his. Kakashi's single eye widened from surprise. He straightened himself and his usual demeanor was cast aside for a serious one. Kakashi counted 13 Hyuga in total, there was no mistaking them. He could see their lavender eyes which show cased their bloodline trait, but what surprised him was the age ranges they had. Some of the Hyuga were no older than 16 while others looked older than 60. It was clear they had been chosen for experience , skill , and fighting ability. The group wasn't a random set of people, they were sent to do something. What they had in mind was clear to him. Not one but a group of Hyuga had come to visit him, a single Hyuga was noteworthy but a group is dire. Kakashi found them all to be a secretive lot. "What can I do for you?" Kakashi asked in a low voice. The man closest to him slowly pulled a scroll out of his backpack. "Official business I see". Kakashi said in monotone voice. "I'll have to wait to get back to my "Duties "later". Kakashi said as he sulked at the idea of another long drawn out mission.

The Hyuga group studied him, every move he made they watched intently. Kakashi watched as he was scanned, dissected, and studied as he stood there. He remained a statue refusing to let them see a moment of hesitation on his part, most Hyuga were intimidating by their nature. With their piercing eyes, fighting prowess , and because each of them seemed to be ice cold warriors. "Lord Hiashi Hyuga requested we escort you to his manor". One of the Hyuga said in a calm voice. It was an older man's voice that spoke of age and weariness. "Escort?" Kakashi murmured to himself. "Why didn't he come himself, if he wanted to speak to me?" Kakashi questioned. A sudden spread of anger , fury , annoyance , and almost borderline open hostility spread across the Hyuga's faces. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "We are no position to speak for him, we can't answer your question but the scroll is written by him directly and might answer you were we cannot". The Hyuga group said. Their voices were insync but could easily be heard as many fluctuating tones. The tone of their voices ranging from annoyance, anger , pride , and ice cold. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Scroll?" Kakashi repeated the word slowly.

A Hyuga handed him a scroll engraved with the symbol of the Hyuga main branch. "I see" Kakashi replied in a neutral tone. Kakashi slowly ripped off the seal and opened it to read it. His eye scanned the letter , he searched for unsaid words or hidden messages within. The Hyuga watched intently awaiting his reaction. Kakashi looked up from the scroll into the awaiting eyes of the Hyuga. "So I guess you have to escort me then, and if you don't he will have your heads". Kakashi stated in the calmest tone he had. The Hyuga group of men flinched at his words. "Of course". One of the Hyuga said cautiously. Kakashi nodded. In a sudden puff of smoke Kakashi disappeared. The Hyuga shocked for just a second held still. Once the moment of surprise was gone they activated their Byakugans. They turned their neck towards a figure running away at a shocking degree of speed. "OVER THERE!" One of the Hyuga yelled. The real Kakashi watched from several roof tops away. He watched the Hyuga scream and set off after his clone. Kakashi's clone ran across roof tops towards the center of town. As they moved Kakashi remained still and quiet counting the distance from himself and them. His own experience dealing with the Hyuga in the past gave him the know how to elude them, he knew their range of sight. While great was not absolute and if anyone could exploit that weakness it was him.

After five minutes he left, still making an effort to hide his movements. The day was young still and he wanted to get back to his favorite hobby. Kakashi moved at his maximum speed towards the Hyuga Manor. He made no wasted movements as he effortlessly navigated Konoha. Kakashi jumped onto the roof of the Hyuga manor over the heads of the Hyuga Guards too focused on what was in front of them to notice him. His stealth skills were advanced to say the least , and every muscle worked perfectly to conceal his movements. The tiles of the roof squeaked and crackled under his weight, but they did so when he wanted them to do so and not sooner. He knew which sounds would betray his locations and which would aid his stealth. His speed allowed him to scale the roof effortlessly without making a sound that alerting the guards. The guards patrolled the manor grounds in groups of five. And it was clear there was a possible 150 guards today, but his guess was it could have been reduced or increased this day.

Only when they sensed danger did the Hyuga use their Byakugan , because of that fact it made them another ordinary guard patrol. Another guard patrol who followed standard tactics that optimized protection over perfection. They moved briskly but were easily one of the best he had ever seen, to his trained eye they played the part of fools to give any would be infiltrator encouragement to relax and be reckless. As the guards allowed themselves to seem careless and of low quality. Anyone below the rank of Jonin would have found it impossible to escape them, once they knew there was an intruder it was a done deal. Kakashi jumped off the roof onto the gardens in the manor.

The gardens were magnificent to say the least, they held many different types of flowers which filled the gardens with a multitude of colors. Some varied so wildly it was difficult to imagine they came from the same lands. Kakashi once he was securely on firm ground didn't make any effort to hide his presence and even went so far as to move into the open so that anyone could see him. Once he wanted to be seen , the others in the area all quickly took notice of him. A pair of servants closest to him fell backwards as they suddenly saw Kakashi. Before they could scream or call for help they head a sharp whistle. They turned to see Hiashi himself there alongside Kakashi. "Leave us". Hiashi voice commanded. Kakashi turned his attention from them to Hiashi. "When did you know?" Hiashi questioned him. Kakashi sniffed the air. "You sent word for me, it doesn't surprise me that you were waiting for me to show up with or without the escort". Kakashi replied. Hiashi moved closer to Kakashi. "Your garden is remarkable some of these flowers I didn't know could live in our lands". Kakashi commented. "How did you give them the slip without them eventually pick up your trail?" Hiashi asked curiously. "They are following a clone". Kakashi commented casually. "And when they find it and restrain your clone?" Hiashi continued. "I think they will be shocked to say the least". Kakashi added.

A great distance away Kakashi clone jump through the streets. His speed was incredible and it was taxing for the Hyuga to keep up. The group split up into groups of 3's and one group of 4. They tried to flank the clone and used their numbers to navigate the clone towards a trap. Kakashi clone knew the streets better than anyone else and cut through every street corner , secret pathway and through people. But the Hyuga eyes allowed them to see through walls and predict possible routes and tactics and course correct as they chased. As they chased Kakashi's clone the group ran into , over , and through people. It wasn't until they reached the end of a commerce district that they tackled Kakashi clone down. Once they made contact the others locked him down restraining him. Six pairs of arms held him down and the others encircled themselves around him as tightly as possible to prevent any chance of escape. In a sudden flash the clone turned back into lighting and shocked every Hyuga that had held onto him and those that remained close to him. The Hyuga twitched from the burns they endured from the shock , and then in a rush got to their feet and began to search for Kakashi again.

"Follow me into my office, we can speak in private and away from the eyes of the common folk". Hiashi said in a diplomatic tone. "We wouldn't want the common rabble to see us right". Kakashi thought grimly as he walked with Hiashi. Kakashi eyes scanned the area taking note of the sight. It was unlikely Kakashi would see such a place again.

Please Comment , Favorite , and Review.


End file.
